The Northern California Cancer Program (NCCP) is the NCI- designated consortium cancer center for the Northern California and Northwestern Nevada regions. The Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG) is an integral component of NCCP, deriving its personnel and resources form three of NCCP's five major scientific programs (clinical research, biostatistics and cancer control). NCOG has established an excellent track record over more than a decade of conducting innovative cancer clinical trials, with effective cooperation between academic institutions and community hospitals. The NCCP proposes to serve as a cancer treatment and cancer control research base for the four affiliated CCOP institutions in Northern California and Northwestern Nevada and as a cancer control research base for other non-CCOP institutions in this same region. Through the NCOG clinical trials program, the NCCP will provide CCOP institutions with access to innovative Phase II and III treatment protocols for patients with head and neck cancer, genitourinary cancer, gastrointestinal cancer, brain tumors, ocular melanoma, Hodgkin's disease and other selected neoplasms. Through this same clinical trials program, the NCCP will provide both CCOP and non-CCOP institutions with access to innovative Phase II and III cancer control protocols designed to: a) improve the quality of life and to assess/reduce the incidence of secondary cancers in patients with selected primary neoplasms; or b) assess/reduce the risk of primary cancer among individuals at high risk for the development of malignancy.